Amistad
by aresuri-cham
Summary: Por que los amigos son la única familia que se puede escoger... Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo


**Holaaa! abajo explicaciones, por ahora a leer! :3**

 _ **''Amistad''**_

 _ **''Aprecio al amigo que me tiene en su agenda para recordarme,**_

 _ **pero estimo mucho mas ese amigo que no necesita de una libreta para olvidarme''**_

Ese día ella se encontraba en aquella cancha de futbol practicando como solía hacerlo en su niñez. Ahora con 16 años de edad se podía decir que Karin Kurosaki era una chica realmente bella con un buen fisico, no exagerado, pero que cualquiera de su edad envidiaría.

-¡Eso no es justo Kurosaki!-Chillaba uno de sus amigos mientras intentaba controlar su respiración después de tanto correr.

-Si, no es justo, tu tienes mas ventaja que nosotros-Se quejó otro en la misma condición al de el chico anterior.

-Vamos, no sean llorones, ¿A caso son mas debiles que una chica?, No entiendo cómo pueden tener novia un par de chicos debiluchos-Se quejó la morena guardando su balón dentro de la maya negra que siempre solía cargar.

-Pero tu te la pasas metida en las canchas y por eso tienes mas experiencia, a diferencia de ti, nosotros si salimos a otras partes-Se quejó haciendo pucheros el primero mientras el segundo miraba horrorizado como una Karin furiosa amenazaba con golpear al chico con el balón en la cabeza.

-¡No me importa!, eso los hace unos llorones-Se defendió.

-Bueno, si no te importa entonces no te importará que te dejemos aquí sola sin nadie mas para practicar-Encaró el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No me importa!, ya encontraré alguien mejor que usedes-Y sin mas, cada quien se fue por su lado.

De aquello ya habían pasado semanas si no es que meses. Pero a la Kurosaki no le importaba o al menos eso quería que los demás entendieran ya que, quiera que no, odiaba practicar sola. Sus ex-compañeros de juego podrían ser unos llorones e idiotas, pero al menos no practicaba sola. En un impulso de coraje hacia ella misma y su estupidez pateó el balón que yacía en la maya quellevaba con tal fuerza que este salio disparado hacia la calle.

-Maldición...-Dijo por lo bajo antes de ir corriendo por la pelota, pero, gracias a Dios, alguien logró detener el balón justo antes que hiciera contacto con el pavimento y fuera vilmente aplastado por algún auto. Se acercó al chico que había recogido el balón y al llegar a su lado se impresionó un poco por su aspecto. Era un chico un poco mas pequeño que ella de cabellos blancos y piel medio tostada, aunque lo que mas llamo su atención fueron sus grandes y hermosos ojos turquesas, ¿Qué clase de superhumano era este? si es que lo era claro.

-¿Es tuya?-Preguntó el joven mostrando el balón.

-S..Si-Asintió ella sin poder dejar de ver la rareza del joven.

-Ten mas cuidado-Dijo pasandole el balón en un ingenioso pase con el pie. Ella alcanzó la pelota en el aire.-No cualquiera se detiene a por un balón-Y sin mas el chico siguió con su caminata. Karin no lo detuvo pero no lo dejo de ver hasta que desapareció.

···

Al día siguiente, Karn decidió ir al parque a caminar un rato esta ves sin llevarse su balón, no tenía caso si no tenía con quién practicar asi que solo saldría a dar una vuelta. Al llegar al parque podía ver como los niños que habían cerca, jugaban unos con otros y reían felizmente. Entonces no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa cargada de melancolía. Extrañaba a sus amigos, pero no se los haría saber hasta que ellos se disculparan. Tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de un balón llendo en su dirección.

-¡Cuidado!-Escuchó una advertencia masculina, pero fue demasiado tarde, la pelota se estampó de lleno contra su cara no pudiendo evitar que cayera al suelo. Pronto sintió como era auxiliada por alguien a quién no podía ver gracias a que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, producto del golpe recibido.-Oye...-Escuchó de nuevo-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó

-Ahh...-Se quejó la morena por lo bajo-¡Claro que no estoy bien!, me golpearon en la cara-Chilló abriendo los ojos y encarando a quien quiera que la estubiera ayudando y entonces se dió cunta, era el chico del día anterior que le había ayudado con rescatar su balón de ser aplastado.

-Lo siento... no te había visto y cuando me dí cuenta ya había golpeado el balón-Se disculpó el chico misterioso ayudandola a ponerse de pie.

-Bueno... creo que no puedo quejarme, ayer tu salvaste mi balón-Contestó sobandose la nariz mientras que el albino recogía el balón.-Por cierto, no pude agredecertelo, gracias-

-No hay por qué-Contestó el chico-Ahora no traes tu balón-Dijo al verla sin esa red negra que siempre solía llevar.

-No.. esque realmente no tenía con quién practicar-

-Pero siempre que paso por aquí te veo practicar sola-

-Bueno, no me gusta practicar sola, antes solía hacerlo con unos amigos pero discutimos y ahora no tengo con quien practicar, y hacerlo sola es algo aburrido-Explicó, se quedaon unos minutos en silencio hasta que el chico volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, a mi tampoco me gusta practicar solo y soy nuevo en la ciudad por lo tanto no tengo con quién practicar... si quieres podemos...-

-¿Quieres practicar conmigo?-Intervino ella alzando una ceja.

-Solo si tu quieres-Respondió el joven.

-Me parece genial-Exclamó la chica entusiasta.

-Ok-Dijo él respondiendo con una media sonrisa-Por cierto, mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro-Se presentó.

-Yo soy Kurosaki Karin, espero seamos buenos amigos-Dijo tendiendole una mano con la cara sonriente.

-Claro-Contestó Toshiro estrechando sus manos.

 **Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Ok ok, antes de que me asesinen por no haber actualizado** ** _Dulce venganza_** **aún, dejen les explico con detalle.**

 **bueno, primero que nada y siendo sinceros no he tenido mucha inspiración respecto al capitulo asi que necesito de su ayudita para que me den ideas, todas son bienvenidas y seran escuchadas (bueno, leidas xD) con atención, también quiero decirles que en este tiempo he estado haciendo otros proyectos los cuales estan casi terminados pero que no pienso publicar hasta tener el último capitulo listo asi que sean pacientes!.**

 **Y respecto a este OS o como le digan pues... se me ocurrió hacer algo asi de amistad entre Toshiro y karin y tengo planeado hacer varios Os como este (osea cortitos) para hacer mas grande el mundo hitsukarin, asi como lo hace una escritora llamada CELESTE kaomy-chan (creo que se escribía asi xD) y como ella dice: ''Alguien lo tiene que hacer'' entonces decidí unirme a la causa y hacer varios fanfics como estos con la intención de que crezca el numero de fanfics de esta hermosa pareja. Tengo planeado subir Os que empiecen con la letra del abecedario por ejemplo, este Os se titula ''Amistad'' el siguiente empezara con B el siguiente con C y asi sucesivamente, tengo la intención de hacer que los Os esten relacionados, no se si me entiendan jeje (No soy buena explicando no me golpeen x.x).**

 **Conforme sallgan los Os les diré el nombre del siguiente, espero ser entendible si no entienden solo pregunten y vere como me explico mejor xD recuerden que la clave al exito es la comunicacion :D (ok, acabo de inventar eso, pero suena bien :3) asi que sin mas les dejo el titulo del siguiente Os que posiblemente suba en un rato mas o hasta mañana. Saludos mis lectores!**

 **Siguiente OS: ''Beso''**


End file.
